


Breaking Point

by oblivilous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, I really want a coauthor, M/M, nothing is even set in stone lol, umm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oblivilous/pseuds/oblivilous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't think about the fact that he could fall in love with him before killing his parents, now did he?</p><p>Or the story where even the superheroes sometimes find the villains sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure if this will be made into a fic or not yet bc I need a coauthor and idk if it's interesting enough.

"How does it feel to stand on the very stones that run with your parents  _blood_ ?" He grinned at me wickedly as he slowly approached my shocked body. I felt sick as I averted my eyes to my hands that were covered in blood; my parents blood. I felt myself shaking, but I couldn't place what exactly I was feeling yet. "Do you feel... _sad_? Full of _rage_?" He was closing in on me now, I could reach out and touch him if I could get myself to move. I was becoming more positive by the  _second_  that he was going to take me down right here and now alongside my parents. I needed to snap out of it and release my feelings towards him, he was the one who killed them after all, not me. I reached out the grab his hand that had slowly been making it's way up to my mask with the intention to rip it off, and the next thing I knew I was being thrown across the stone path and landing with an  _omph_ on my side. I could hear his husky voice right next to my ear in a whisper now. "Or does that outfit help you bury your feelings? Hiding your  _true_ self?" I heard his evil laugh ringing in my ears as I felt the blood of my own father soak into my cape and side. "You're truly an extraordinary specimen...; I look forward to  _breaking_ you." I groaned and with effort I sat up and looked around as if I were about to pounce, but he was gone. "Erm, Li, I think I just made an enemy," I whispered into my communicator as I looked around me with confusion and anger. 


End file.
